minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse/Gallery
This article contains all images related to Jesse. Gallery Season 1 JesseThumb.jpg|Jesse in the Minecraft: Story Mode Thumbnail. Jesse.PNG|Male Jesse's appearance on screen. Woodsword.jpg|Male Jesse holding a Wooden Sword. What?.png jesse punch pumpkin.png you say you're not a loser olivia so win.png SM_Jesse.png|The look of Female Jesse. AngryJesse.jpg|Jesse angry at Axel for scaring him. Jesse Icon.png|Jesse in his hut. Imagereubenandjesse.jpg|Jesse training for the Build Competition. Jesse fighting a squid.png|Jesse fighting a Squid. Screenshot_20170809-105156.png|Jesse along with Olivia, Axel, and Reuben jumping up as a team. JesseBuild.jpg|Jesse's Gang at the Build Competition. Jesse petting Reuben.png Mcsm ep1 JessewithChickeninOverworld.jpg|Jesse looking at a chicken trying to find Reuben. hqdefault4.jpg|Jesse killed by Zombies. Petra killing the spider.png PetraandJesseinCave.jpg|Jesse and Petra in the Minecraft: Story Mode Trailer. Story-mode jesse.jpg|Jesse with a newly-crafted stone sword. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!.png|Jesse fighting Creepers with Petra. (Determinant) 6354f1af866d42218e803e225ed975dd.png|Jesse smiling at Petra during the bridge fall. JesseTrade.jpg|Jesse and Petra trading with Ivor in the trailer. Petra and Jesse chasing Ivor.png Mcsm ep1 jesse punch.png|Jesse punching the chicken machine. Jesse stealing potion.png I'm gonna go in swinging.png Aiden asking Gabriel a question .jpeg|Jesse about to meet Gabriel the Warrior. Image11.png|Jesse with Lukas. Reuben and Jesse.jpeg|Reuben with Jesse. Gabriel with Jesse, Olivia and Petra.jpeg|Jesse with Gabriel, Olivia and Petra. Jesse about to throw the potion image.jpeg|Jesse about the throw the poition at the Witherstorm. Jesse's Team.jpg|Jesse with the Gang. Out of my way, chickens!.png FemaleJesseJumping.jpg|Female Jesse at EnderCon. MaleJesseJumping.jpg|Male Jesse at EnderCon. Gabriel saving Jesse and Petra.jpeg|Jesse being saved by Gabriel. Gabriel being saved by Jesse .jpeg|Jesse saving Gabriel. Nervous about going.jpeg|Jesse watching Axel head through the portal. Griefers3.jpg|Jesse, Axel, and Reuben running past some Griefers. Screen Shot 2016-12-20 at 8.53.02 AM.png|Jesse jumping on top of a griefer to get the amulet. Magnus .jpeg|Jesse with Axel, Magnus and Reuben. Death Bowl Announcer.PNG.jpg|Jesse with the Death Bowl Announcer and Magnus. (Determinant) 20161221 231502.jpg|Jesse with an unnamed Griefer in Boom Town. (Determinant) JesseBow.png|Jesse fighting Magnus the Rogue in the Grief-Off. Jesse winning Deathbowl.jpeg|Jesse winning The Death Bowl. Encountering.jpeg|Jesse noticing a trap in Ellegaard's Dome. Returning form boomtown.jpeg|Jesse, Magnus, Axel, and Reuben returning to the Temple. Gabriel leading Jesse and his friends though the Order's temple.jpeg|Jesse following Gabriel, along with Ellegaard, Lukas, and Olivia. Jesse with Olivia image.jpeg|Jesse and Olivia watching Ellegaard and Magnus have an argument. Jesse and Petra resting in the Order's temple.png Image.jpg|Jesse with Petra. Gabriel and Jesse see a Creeper.png Petra and Jesse see a Creeper.png Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Jesse and Lukas on the Episode 3 title card. Hey ugly!.png Arrow on Jesse's hands.png Jesse holding a Skeleton's arrow.png Hi, Skeleton....png Jesse episode 3.jpg|Female Jesse deciding to save Axel and Reuben or save the Order's Amulet. Jesse falling image.png|Jesse falling into Soren's grinder. cupids arrow.png|Jesse getting shot by an arrow. Gabriel, Lukas and Jesse in the end.jpeg|Jesse in the end with Lukas and Gabriel. (Determinant) Lukas 1.jpg|Jesse in The End with Lukas and Olivia. Jesse wool world.jpg|Jesse in the Wool World in episode 3. In the wool world.jpeg|Jesse and Gabriel in Soren's wool world. At least not me.png Finding Soren's lab.jpeg|Jesse, Gabriel, Axel, Olivia, Lukas and Reuben find the entrance to Soren's lab. Jesse looks at the window in the End.png Jesse wearing Endermen's suit.png Gabriel saved from drowning .jpeg|Jesse saving Gabriel from drowning. Jesse1.jpg|Jesse in the End Portal room. tumblr_nyc1z2KA9w1rhhykuo1_1280.jpg|Female Jesse with Ellegaard's Armor. Female Jesse with Ellegaard's Armor.jpg|Jesse trying to build the Formidi-Bomb. Inside the cave.jpeg|Jesse with Lukas, Soren, and some horses in Episode 4 inside the cave. Jesse and Reuben looking out the Witherstorm image.jpeg|Jesse with Magnus' armor, with Reuben looking at the Wither Storm. Soren, Jesse and Ivor image.jpeg|Jesse with Soren and Ivor. Traveling.jpeg|Jesse traveling to the Far Lands with the gang. JesseWitch.PNG|Jesse in the swamp. JesseWitch2.PNG|Jesse about to fight mobs. minecraft_story_mode_ep_4-4.jpg|Jesse and Reuben in the Far Lands. Soren with Jesse.jpeg|Jesse with Soren. Jesse holding a Potion of Leaping.png Died with spider.png Mcsm ep4 maze jesse-olivia-reuben.png|Jesse in Ivor's Maze looking down at Olivia and Reuben. Olivia discouraged .jpeg|Jesse with Olivia and Reuben (Pig) at the Far Lands. Jesse angry at Soren .jpeg|Jesse glaring at Soren after Soren sets off a tripwire. Being cross image.jpeg|Ivor and Jesse. Maxresdefault-3-.jpg|Jesse hold an Enchanted Axe. Merp.png|Jesse done crafting the enchanted hoe for fighting the Wither Storm. (Determinant) 31394568 10213895584282285 8927435879488684032 n.jpg|''Sad'' Jesse holding Reuben's Porkchop. Mcsm ep4 celebration great-entry.png|Jesse and the Old and New Order getting cheered by townspeople. Awesome.jpg|Jesse saying Ivor's house is awesome. (Determinant) Image on the back.jpeg|Petra patting Jesse on the back. Jesse Seem remember something about Bad Term.png ..png|Jesse smiling at Lukas. Lukas, Jesse and Petra image.jpeg|Jesse with Lukas and Petra in the treasure room. Save him, Jesse!.jpg|Jesse saving Ivor. Sky island.jpeg|Jesse with Lukas, Petra, and Ivor to Sky City. Long live lava image.jpeg|Jesse and his friends looking at Ivor's lava structure. Mcsm ep5 jesse running-townsperson.png|Jesse seeing Phillipe running. Arrested.jpg|Jesse getting arrested. (Determinant) Charles vs Order.jpg|Aiden accosting Jesse. female jesse at the founder's palace.png|Jesse at the Founder's Palace. (Determinant) jesse sitting.png Jesse.jpg|(Mixed Female) Jesse sitting on The Founders Throne. Lukas in minecarts.jpeg|Jesse, Lukas, Ivor and Milo in Minecarts. Ivor with the eversource.jpeg|Jesse and Ivor with The Eversource. Jesse holding the eversource .jpeg|Jesse holding The Eversource. Jesse's face.jpeg|Jesse seeing Lukas fall off the edge. Falling .jpeg|Jesse and The Founder falling. After landing .jpeg|Jesse and Isa after falling from Sky City. Horizon33 12-11-2016 25-8-13.jpg|Jesse with Ivor. Jesse hiding out with Ivor.jpeg|Jesse hiding out with Ivor, after he saved him/her. 049757-1-.jpg|Jesse fighting a blaze spawned by Aiden. Like a boss.jpg|Jesse after killing a blaze. Even more boss-like.jpg|Jesse advancing on Aiden. Lightning.jpg|Jesse going to fight Aiden. Waterfalls.jpg|Jesse going into the Sky City waterfall. More feels.jpg|Lukas wondering if Jesse is OK. Take them all.jpg|Jesse's Gang and a group of pigs. Bat2.jpg Reading_with_Jesse.jpg|Jesse reading the invitation. Foggy.jpg|Jesse running to the mansion. Boss_lessons_paid_off.jpg|Jesse after killing zombies. Mcsm ep6 fjesse running through zombie.png|Jesse running pass some zombies in Episode 6: A Portal to Mystery. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lukas, Petra, & Ivor Mansion.jpg|Female Jesse with Lukas, Petra, and Ivor at the Mansion. The_heck_was_that.jpg|Jesse after seeing The White Pumpkin for the first time. You've_got_a_boy's_name.jpg|Jesse staring at TorqueDawg. Poor_Torque.jpg|Jesse seeing TorqueDawg's inert form. Pointy_poison.jpg|Jesse examining the poison tipped arrow. Save_us,_Jesse.jpg|Jesse staring at Ivor while the others inch toward her. Creepy.jpg|Jesse seeing their portrait. This_isn't_good.jpg|Jesse watching the chaos. Shut_the_doors,_shut_the_doors!.jpg|Jesse running to help Cassie Rose. Jesse saving Cassie from Zombies.png Table.jpg|Jesse observing the table. It's_a_FAKE.jpg|Jesse and Lukas upon seeing The White Pumpkin was a voice recording. Lukas and Jesse after solving the dining room.png Fire_and_suspects.jpg|Jesse alone in the library. Jesse looking at White Pumpkin's portrait.png Very_quiet.jpg|Jesse walking through the tunnels in the mansion. Come_at_me_bro.jpg|Jesse preparing to fight spiders. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lizzie, & DanTDM.png.jpg|Jesse fighting Spiders with LDShadowLady and DanTDM. Guys,_help_me!.jpg|Jesse realizing she is trapped. Lukas..._where_are_you.jpg|Jesse seeing Lukas in a dark room. Mcsm ep6 DanTDM, Jesse, and Petra.jpg|Jesse with DanTDM, Petra, Ivor, and Stacy Plays at the Mansion. (Determinant) Stacy mad to Jesse.png The White Pumpkin & Jesse ep6.PNG.jpg|Jesse looking around while a white pumpkin portrait looking at him. Easy_puzzle.jpg|Jesse about to begin solving a puzzle. Nervous.jpg|Jesse near the elevator shaft. Mcsm jesse objection.png|Jesse and Petra before they prepare to enter the White Pumpkin's lair. Elevator_shaft.jpg|Jesse seeing the elevator shaft. Jesse about to make a ladders.png Grab_her,_Jesse!.jpg|Jesse saving Petra. The White Pumpkin is Stampy Cat!.png Jesse catching a fish.png X-ed_out.jpg|Jesse seeing Petra's X-ed out portrait. Jesse standing with Stacy.png Jesse is trapped .jpeg|Jesse getting trapped by The White Pumpkin. 2.png|Jesse freaking out over a squid on his head. Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (1).png|Jesse pulling Lukas into the Hallway. ouch.png|Jesse getting punched by Petra. (Determinant) Jesse trying to taking off PAMA's chip.png electrocuted.png|Jesse after getting electrocuted. CrownMesa.jpg|Jesse and Lukas in Crown Mesa. File:IMG 0235-1-.jpg|Female Jesse after getting knocked out by Mind Controlled Citizens. Horizon33 7-11-2016 54-38-18.jpg|Jesse and Ivor thinking of a way to get away from PAMA. EversourceCrown1.jpg|Male Jesse With The Eversource Crown. Tumblr inline oayck28wXg1svjefz 540.jpg|Female Jesse wearing an Eversource Crown. White Pumpkin Useful.PNG|Jesse wearing a White Pumpkin. Jesse Harper and Ivor.jpg|Harper leading Jesse and Ivor to her lab. Mind Control Helmet Jesse.png|Jesse wearing a mind control headset. Minecraft_ Story Mode 16_8_2016 10_17_59 πμ.png|Jesse fighting PAMA. Jesse's reaction.png|Jesse's reaction to PAMA's words, missing Reuben and his friends back home. We're the Order of the Stone. Boom!.png And doing good deeds.png Jesse about to ignite the portal.png Harper being secretive....png Nell about to eliminate Jesse.png Horizon33 13-11-2016 1-25-18.jpg|Jesse with Harper and Ivor making a deal with Hadrian. (Determinant) Jessetradingforawhitepumpkin.jpg|Jesse showing the White Pumpkin to Hadrian, Mevia, and Otto. Mcsm ep8 jesse redstone-heart.png|Jesse making a deal with Hadrian. Horizon33 15-11-2016 35-54-18.jpg|Harper leading Jesse and Ivor to the Competitors' Village. (Determinant) Jesse's apparent "cute-eyes" look. Seriously not THAT cute though..png|Jesse talking to Facemeat. Mcsm ep8 beefy-dude name.png|Jesse right next to the gladiator, Capital T. Jesse and Petra listening to Nell.png LavaRace 1920x1080.jpg|An Episode 8 preview image of Jesse and Ivor in a Lava Race. JesseOnFire.png|Jesse with her hair on fire in the Lava Race. (Determinant) Horizon33_13-11-2016_10-12-9.jpg|Jesse running with Ivor at Lava Race. Mcsm ep8 lava-race jesse yellow-team.png|Jesse killing a member of the Yellow Team. (Determinant) Petra defending Jesse .jpeg|Jesse seeing Petra fighting Slab. That was so Tim!.png Slab doing Hadrian's orders.jpeg|Jesse struggling against Slab. Horizon33_13-11-2016_50-36-10.jpg|Jesse entering The Walls. Emily giving Stone Sword to Jesse.png Nell, Jesse and Emily.png weird jesse.png|Slab the Immovable saying he's going to help Jesse fight Hadrian and Mevia. (Determinant) respawned jesse.png|Jesse, without his armor after respawning. JesseWearingTimsArmor1.jpg|Jesse wearing Tim's Armor. FemaleJesseInTimsArmourHoldingASheildInTheRespawningPlace.png|Female Jesse wearing Tim's armor holding a Shield. Jesse defeating Hadrian.jpeg|Jesse defeating Hadrian, while his friends are cheering him on. Jesse holding Tim's helmet.png Otto giving Atlas to Jesse.png PortalAtlasoIMG 20161225 220256.jpg|Jesse with the Portal Atlas. Jessies.png|All of Jesse's possible appearances and genders: male, female, Caucasian (white), Biracial (mixed), and and African (black). 5370CDC9-D5D0-442A-AB68-F1F3B2F9FB36.jpeg|Jesse when she knocks out one of stellas guards. KO! Season 2 Reuben and Jesse smiling each other.png Jesse want to destroy The Command Block.png What part at we at am i being awsome.png The Gang in the Order Hall.png|Jesse with Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Radar in the Order Hall. Jesse smile.png Nell hugging Jesse.png YouTubers Season 2.jpg|Jesse with Stacy, Stampy, and a Baby Wolf in another teaser for Hero in Residence. Stacy plays Give bone to jesse.png Jesse petting Wink.png Jesse holding cake and pie.PNG|Jesse holding a cake and a pumpkin pie. Sorry Stampy i have make the call..png Jesse sad face.png Jesse And Fan Girl.png Smell not so much..png Hey you to Petra..png Oh zombie please stop fighting Jesse.png What was that creepy whisper.png Jesse in the mine.png Alright where'd you Go.png AnArachnaphobe'sWorstNightmare.jpg|Jesse running from Cave Spiders in a teaser for Hero in Residence. 20170711_185656.png|Jesse running with Petra. FJessieAboutToHelpPetra.png|Female Jesse about to help Petra in "Hero in Residence". I'm the best.png Here i come mystery monster.png It's important ok.png Really how could be Llama be important.png Jesse and a torch.png Petra smiling.png Gauntlet.PNG|Jesse, Petra, and Lluna with the Prismarine Gauntlet. 20170711164200_1.jpg|Jesse staring at the gauntlet. 20170711140620_1.jpg|Jesse with the iron armor glitch. 20170711140453_3.jpg|Jesse and Petra looking at the gauntlet. 20170711140719_1.jpg|Jesse trying to leap to safety. Well here i help you take it off.png Stop.png Some sort of Heckmouth.png Jesse want to drop Gravel.png There come on.png It's so close to Beacontown.png Petra giving Jesse a sign.png Jesse writing.png Petra, Lluna and Jesse looking at the signs.png Well i hope she ready for appoinment with jesse And Petra.png Jesse want to be Stella Rival.png Jesse holding a bone.png|Jesse holding a bone for puppy. (Determinant) No not you.png This is stela Treasure room.png You sure it was here.png Mcsm s2ep1 jesse-push-petra.png|Jesse pushing Petra away from explosion. Jesse and Petra preparing to fight Charge Creepers.png Tell them, that!.png Jesse fighting Charged Creepers.PNG|Jesse fighting two charged creepers. Jesse about to dig a dirt.png Petra & Jesse Walking.png Yeah That's what we're here about.png Radar screaming happily.png Jesse holding an Enchanted Diamond Sword.png Jesse looking at Guardian.png SwimmingInTheTub.jpg|Jesse underwater with a Guardian in Season 2. Jesse being weird.png That was too close!.png|Jesse hiding from Elder Guardian. Terminal.jpg Remember any of this Jack.png Jesse after Fight Elder Guardian.png Jesse_and_Admin.PNG|Jesse with the Admin. Jesse holding a Structure Block.png Hey everyone! Happy Founding Day!.png Jesse looks up at the sky.png Jesse looking his Gauntlet.png 20170716_145636.png|Jesse and Petra backing away in fear from The Admin. Jesse holding a red clay.png Lukas patting Jesse on the back.png Lukas comforting Jesse.png Nell and Jesse.png Over Thatway.png Jesse disappointed.png Jesse with her sword.png Proud of you Radar.png Very Lives!.png Stay Close.png Jesse look up.png It ends today!.png Minecart is the worst.png Jesse and Crafting Table.jpg|Jesse and Crafting Table. All right button, you're mine. .jpg|Jesse pulling her Arrow and holding a Bow. Jesse preparing for round 1.jpg|Jesse preparing for another shooting challenge while Radar is spectating Jesse. Nice shooting Jesse! .jpg|Radar cheering Jesse's archery skills. Remember not to hit civilian targets. .jpg|Radar seeing Jesse is about to get face-punched by piston. Ow! Dang it. .jpg|Radar seeing Jesse got face-punched by piston. Here comes round three. .jpg|Jesse and her Bow & Arrow. Jesse you did it! .jpg|Jesse, Radar and Vos. Vos, Radar, Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Vos, Radar, Jesse and Lukas. Jesse jumped after Lukas and Radar.jpg|Jesse jumped after Lukas and Radar. The big guy's mine. .jpg|Jesse preparing to fight. Jesse versus Icy Golem (Round 1).jpg|Jesse with her armed Enchanted Diamond Sword. Jesse versus Icy Golem (Round 2) (1).jpg|Jesse with her armed Enchanted Diamond Sword. Jesse versus Icy Golem (Round 2) (2).jpg|Jesse with her armed Enchanted Diamond Sword. Hey ugly! Taste my bravery! .jpg|Icy Golem grabbed Jesse's legs. Jesse closed up view (MCSMS2E2).jpg|Jesse closed-up view. Radar! You did it! .jpg|Jesse was being saved by. Jesse and Pumpkin.jpg|Jesse and Pumpkin. Press Q.jpg|Jesse pulling off Icy Golem’s head. Jesse, Lukas and Radar survived.jpg|Radar, Jesse and Lukas leaving shooting gallery room. That wasn't your fault, Radar. Vos has to be somewhere in this place. We'll find him. Taste my bravery. .jpg|Jesse, Lukas and Radar. Jesse hugging Radar. .jpg|Jesse hugging Radar (Determinant). Oh, wow... You're a good hugger. .jpg|Jesse hugged Radar (Determinant). Jesse, Lukas and Radar.jpg|Jesse, Lukas and Radar were happily at each other. Jesse and Jack.jpg|Jesse and Jack (Determinant). You have a weird dream, Radar....png Jesse melting an ice.png Jesse & Petra hugging.png Romeo blaming Jesse.png WelcomeToJailhouseBlock.jpg|Jesse in the beginning of "Jailhouse Block". R.I.P. Gauntlet.jpg|Jesse after loosing the gauntlet. Yes!.png Horizon33 24-10-2017 38-44-16.jpg|Jesse rescuing Petra. Horizon33_23-10-2017_13-19-18.jpg|Jesse and Petra looking around. Horizon33_23-10-2017_50-19-18.jpg|Jesse being asked by Warden to close the door. Join or not..?.png Horizon33 30-10-2017 41-10-21.jpg|Jesse angrily staring at Stella. Horizon33_23-10-2017_34-43-19.jpg|Jesse talking to Stella. Horizon33_1-11-2017_56-44-14.jpg|Jesse walking to Jack. Jesse hugging Petra in the Mush Room.png Jesse holding a cocoa beans and wheat.png Gimme that!.png Jesse holding a cookie.png JesseHeadingZombieMines.PNG|Jesse going to the Zombie Mines. Want some.png Horizon33_20-10-2017_1-22-14.jpg|Jesse looking at the entrance to Cellblock X. Jesse holding a torch.png Horizon33_3-11-2017_19-19-17.jpg|Jesse about to hit Romeo. Petra, Jesse and Jack in the entrance to cell block X.png Jesse and Nurm.png Lluna and Jesse.png Nurm fall down to Jesse.png Horizon33 31-10-2017 58-1-0.jpg|Jesse, Nurm and Lluna about to meet Xara. Horizon33 19-10-2017 23-46-21.jpg|Jesse and Nurm in Cellblock X. Jesse about to say goodbye to Nurm or Lluna.png Horizon33_20-10-2017_40-26-14.jpg|Jesse in Cellblock X. Jesse holding an Enchanted Iron Sword.png Horizon33 18-10-2017 59-55-17.jpg|Jesse with the others in the weapons room. Horizon33 26-10-2017 32-46-18.jpg|Jesse being hugged by Oxblood. (Determinant) Horizon33 30-10-2017 41-26-21.jpg|Jesse staring at Xara that just killed the Warden. Horizon33_26-10-2017_32-35-18.jpg|Jesse and Jack fighting Creeders. Xara and Jesse looking at the tower.png Jesse preparing to attack giant ghast.png There's more ghasts?!.png Jesse about to stab giant ghast.png GhastEncounter2.png|Jesse after defeating the giant ghast. Horizon33_2-11-2017_12-48-15.jpg|Jesse smiling at Jack and Petra. Horizon33_2-11-2017_37-51-15.jpg|Jesse with Radar, Petra, Jack and Lluna. Jerk.png|Jesse being a jerk when he decides not to save Xara from the spiders crawling on her back. Horizon33_2-11-2017_23-53-15.jpg|Jesse helping Xara. Goingdown.PNG|Jesse and Xara looking down. Lluna and Jesse in the Underneath.png Horizon33 6-11-2017 51-50-16.jpg|Jesse looking at Xara. Jesse and Nurm looking at each other.png Jesse and Lluna looking at each other.png Horizon33 6-11-2017 10-51-16.jpg|Jesse and the others looking for Xara's town. Did you guys see...?.png Petra, Jesse and Radar in Xara's town.png My bed... gone.png Horizon33 6-11-2017 16-57-16.jpg|Jesse seeing Xara being depressed. Jesse crying (1).png Jesse crying (2).png Jesse crying (3).png It's about time.png Jesse. It's Jesse.png I'm going take you down, Kent!.png Looking at Jesse's building.png Kinda cozy.png Female Jesse wearing the Sleeping Garments.PNG|Female Jesse wearing the Sleeping Garments. Jesse sneaking in into Fred's house.png Jesse whispering to Kent.png Jesse sitting aside Kent.png Horizon33_6-11-2017_58-8-17.jpg|Jesse reading one of Fred's journals. You're not Kent!.png Binta listening to Petra.png Jesse holding a firework from Binta.png Horizon33_6-11-2017_58-13-17.jpg|Jesse, Petra and Ivor hugging. (Determinant) Horizon33 6-11-2017 14-16-17.jpg|Jesse meeting Ivor. Horizon33 6-11-2017 4-24-17.jpg|Jesse fake-crying. Capture d’écran 2017-11-13 à 12.25.55.png|Jesse with the secret golden armor. Jesse holding a compass.png Jesse about to press golden pressure plates.png Let's mining (1).png Let's mining (2).png Jess holding an Iron Pickaxe.png Jesse hiding behind the crafting table.png Jesse holding a TNT.png Jesse sighing.png The beds don't go with the banners.png Capture d’écran 2017-11-13 à 18.27.06.png|Jesse hug Jack after believing he had supposedly died. Jesse, Petra and Jack in front of Order's temple.png Jesse lying on the ground.png Capture d’écran 2017-11-13 à 18.28.46.png|Jesse with Jack and Petra without Radar. Horizon33_18-12-2017_22-38-19.jpg|Jesse, Petra and Jack talking. Horizon33 19-12-2017 26-27-14.jpg|Jesse, Jack and Petra doing a pose. Horizon33_19-12-2017_0-28-14.jpg|Jesse explaining the plan. Horizon33_19-12-2017_5-29-14.jpg|Jesse going airborne. Jesse spilled water.png Horizon33 19-12-2017 59-29-14.jpg|Jesse, Petra and Jack doing a pose in firework explosions. Jesse Changing His Clothes.png|Male Jesse after changing his clothes in "Above and Beyond". Jesse smile nervous.png Horizon33_19-12-2017_8-18-15.jpg|Jesse hiding in a crowd. Jesse caught in the act.png Come at me, ugly.png JesseangryatLukas.jpg Jesse after choosing the armor.png Horizon33_19-12-2017_15-8-16.jpg|Jesse agreeing with what Romeo says. AaB Wait why the hell is Romeo bedrocking over an already bedrocked world, wtf.png IMG 0656.PNG AaB Is that the iron breathtaker AND prisoner X's cell.png AaB Gotta enter the password.png AaB Poisoned or regular potato.png AaB He knew he was going to die.png AaB The terminal doesn't take away Romeo's powers... great.png AaB I'm getting the feeling that Telltale only designed this choice for the people who like to troll.png AaB Here goes nothing.png AaB That gauntlet still looks holographic.png AaB However.png AaB So NOW it's not a hologram.png Jesse Holding the Golden Gauntlet.PNG|Jesse holding the Golden Gauntlet. AaB Looks like this is handy afterall.png Powerless.png Jesse preparing to fight Romeo in Giant Consequences scene.png AaB Jesse is happy for both of them.png Horizon33_20-12-2017_34-21-0.jpg|Jesse and the Beacontown. Horizon33_19-12-2017_17-11-19.jpg|Jesse talking to Ivor. Jesse looking at building.png Horizon33_19-12-2017_26-58-23.jpg|Jesse looking at Lukas. Horizon33_20-12-2017_39-55-12.jpg|Jesse talking to Petra, Stella, Lluna and Nurm. Jesse waving to Petra.png Horizon33 20-12-2017 19-29-13.jpg|Jesse running with Petra and Lluna. Horizon33 20-12-2017 49-28-13.jpg|Jesse and Petra smiling at each other while racing. Capture d’écran 2018-11-30 à 16.42.02.png|Jesse appearance in the Netflix intro of the game. groupofjesses.png|Multiple variants of Male Jesse in the Behind the Scenes video. Category:Galleries